Guide to Item of the Week Farming
Background Every week, Nicholas the Traveler requests a different item in exchange for Gifts of the Traveler. These items of the week end up being very valuable for a short period, since the gifts can usually be sold for – (and opening the gifts yields valuable items). Veteran players usually have no trouble farming the item using advanced (although standard) builds and they have access to the ideal farming locations. This guide, however, is designed to help every player of the game, including the relatively new player, who has fewer skills and might need to unlock the farming area. Solo farming builds These solo builds (from PvX) can be used every week to farm Nick's request item. (Rare exceptions will be noted in the guide.) * : 55 monk * : Terra tank * : Spirit spammer * : 130 dervish Week starting 2010-09-27: Shriveled Eyes Summary * Item: Shriveled Eyes ** Dropped by: Storm Kins ** Found in: Crystal Desert (Prophet's Path, Salt Flats, Skyward Reach and Dunes of Despair mission) Farming locations ; Prophet's Path About 8–10 are located near the Salt Flats portal. Head west Augury Rock into Prophet's Path, turning north as soon as possible. Head east into the basin (slightly easier than using the teleporter) then northwest towards the exit. Zone and repeat. ; Salt Flats Exit from Seeker's Passage. Go east and north to find Storm Kin patrols. The last group is just south of Sennat Sen. To the south of Seeker's Passage. Take the teleporter to find an old abandoned town/port filled with Storm Kin. ; Skyward Reach Exit Augury Rock to Skyward Reach; head north (avoiding any Hydra) and then bear west. Hug the NE corner (killing the Kin). Approximately 6–8 foes (can be taken one at-a-time). Threats & recommended skills * Threats: Kins have hexed based health degen and adrenaline denial. Also can interrupt attacks and spells. One alone is not a threat, but many at a time means you will get interrupted a lot. Hydra's have powerfull fire magic, (Meteor, Fireball, Phoenix, and are immune to knock-down. More then 2 can easily overpower a unsupecting or unprepared party. * Tactics: Storm Kin are weak defensively, so attack it in any manner. Spirits are not affected by any of their spells * Recommended skills: Anti-interrupt, spell immunity, hex removal, spirits. thumb|300px|right Solo farming See above for the most common solo builds. '' ; Name : Build code, link to PvX, or description. (No need to mention 55 Monk, Terra Tank, Spirit Spammer, or 130 Dervish *unless* (a) the build won't work or (b) there are additional notes for the farms above.) Add any tactics notes, if different from above. Week starting 2010-09-20: Fetid Carapaces Summary * '''Item': Fetid Carapaces ** Dropped by: Devourers ** Found in: Ascalon region Farming locations ; Great Northern Wall : At the beginning of the mission there are about 15 Devourers that drop Fetid Carapaces. Restart the mission when you reach the Grawl, after which you will encounter mostly Grawl and Charr. ; Ruins of Surmia : At the starting point, there are pop-ups galore that drop Fetid Carapaces. Be sure to detour off the direct mission path — there are many "extra" popups that can be triggered. Restart the mission after defeating the first Devourer boss; after it, the Charr start to outnumber the Devourers. (Note: Rurik can steal drops — try not to let him get credit for the kill.) ; Eastern Frontier : For a non-mission alternative, you can explore this area's south, east, and center areas. To the north, there are mostly Grawl and Charr. Threats & recommended skills * Threats: very little threat, but an unprepared or lagging 55 Monk can die * Tactics: N/A * Recommended skills: anti-blocking or stance removal to remove Lightning Reflexes from Whiptail Devourers Solo farming See above for the most common solo builds. '' ; Any Level 20 Character : This is another good opportunity to try out solo farming for the first time using any level 20 character. Virtually any build will do as long as there is some self-healing (in Ruins of Surmia, Prince Rurik will tank for caster professions). Week starting 2010-09-13: Icy Humps Summary * '''Item': Icy Humps ** Dropped by: Snow Ettins ** Found in: Northern Shiverpeaks, including Griffon's Mouth, among other zones. Farming locations ; Griffon's Mouth : Exit from Beacon's Perch into Deldrimor Bowl. Head west, hugging the left wall (to avoid unnecessary aggro) and cross into Griffon's Mouth. You'll see a group of Snow Ettin just before crossing the portal. Kill them. Head through Griffon's Mouth, killing the Snow Ettins (no reason to detour into the Ice Golem cave). Exit to Scoundrel's Rise. Turn around and return. 10-25 minutes to go there/back for 15–26 humps. Threats & recommended skills * Threats: The level 11 ettins use hammer skills: Power Attack and Staggering Blow * Tactics: Avoid the the Centaurs en-route to the farm; the rest of foes are all targets. * Recommended skills: Armor, anti-melee, blocking, condition-removal, or self-heals (plus ability to damage, of course). Solo farming See above for the most common solo builds. '' ; Any level 20 character : This is another good week to try out solo farming, if you have not tried it yet. Bring any level 20 character that can deal damage, has self-heals, and has some protection against getting hit by 4-5 power attacks at once. Go slow and you should be able to get 15 humps within 20 minutes, even if you have never tried the build before. Week starting 2010-09-06: Spiritwood Planks Summary * '''Item': 3 Spiritwood Planks ** Dropped by: Artisan list, Rare Material Traders, and Category:Drops spiritwood ** Found in: Farming locations There are 4 ways to farm for Spiritwood: * Buy from the rare material traders (who are likely sold out). * Craft them for 5 , 10 , and 100 at an Artisan * Purchase them from other players. * Farm Island Guardians including Sourgewind (very slow) ** See: Farming guardian moss * Farm Dragon Lillies in Haiju Lagoon Market prices With demand for dust normally high, prices have sky-rocketed, so it might turn out to be more cost effective to sell dust to other players and buy spiritwood. ; Crafting costs — 400 per plank from scratch These are the likely costs if you are purchasing all materials from players: * Dust is going for 6.5k/stack = 260 for 10 * Wood trades at roughly 2k/stack = 40 for 5 * Planks always cost 100 gold to craft. ; Net costs by selling dust and buying spiritwood — 150 (or up to 100 profit) These are the likely costs if you already own the materials: * Sell dust for 260 * Sell wood for 40 * Buy planks from players at 200–450 See also * Tips for previous requests * Primary article on Nick * The PvX farming guide Category:Farming guides